Nightshade
by Songbook12
Summary: Jinx was convinced she couldn't be a good guy. "I'm bad luck. Good was never an option." But... what was it that made her think that? Because really, no one knew about Jinx's assassin parents, kick-ass sister, and dead brother. Then again, no one but Kid Flash tried to find out.
1. Jinx's 'Capture'

**Hi there! This is my new story- and yes, I DO have otehr stories I shoul be writing! But, I finished Nightingale, and I discontinued another story, and put another on hold, so... I'm good! For now!**

**Anyways, this is mainly about why Jinx was convinced she couldn't be a superhero. And her family. The story is named after her sister, Nightshade, but Nightshade isn't her real name. Common info. The real UNcommon info is her real name... Jinx doesn't know her full name until she's like, 8.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nightshade**

**Chapter- Jinx's 'Capture'**

I quickly ran into the alley, immediately leaning against the wall for support. I sighed in a mixture of relief and exhaustion _'I think I lost him…'_

"What are we running from?" Someone whispered in my ear. A hand clamped over my mouth, trapping the startled screech and the other arm snaking around my waist and pulling me to him. I glared venomously at the cocky speedster.

"You shouldn't run from me, Jinxie." He murmured into my hair. I bristled at the horrendous nickname and squirmed in his arms. He chuckled,

"Aw, c'mon, Jinxie! You're so much better than them!" He pleaded with me.

I closed my eyes wearily, "No, I'm not. I'm BAD luck. Being good isn't exactly in the job description." The words flowed from my mouth, worn out and shabby from overuse. I'd ditched the H.I.V.E FIVE months ago, but still avoided Kid Flash like the plague. But all plagues find their victim, just as Kid always found me. I once stayed hidden for a whole month before he found me again.

"That's not true and you know it, Jinx. I might be the fastest boy alive, but even _I_ get impatient." Then the world was blurring around me and the only thing I could clearly see was Kid's masked face. I clung tightly to him, suddenly aware of how badly it would hurt if he dropped me.

"If you drop me, I'll hex you into oblivion." I threatened him, unsure of whether or not he could hear me over the screaming of the wind.

He chuckled, "No worries, Jinxie. I'd never drop you."

Moments later, we started to slow down and soon he stopped completely. We were in a nearly spotless living room with a large flat screen TV, a mini fridge, some super comfy looking chairs, and a fireplace. There was a pair of dirty socks on the floor, a knocked over stack of DVDs, and some popcorn, but other than that- spotless. I guess being the fastest boy on Earth has some perks.

Other than chasing Jinx to the ends of the Earth then kidnapping her.

My eyes momentarily flashed pinked and the popcorn bowl exploded. There was a blur of red and yellow and it was cleaned up again. Kid Flash was standing in front of me with a grin.

"C'mon!" He grabbed me had and dragged me upstairs. I resisted, but not only did he bear me in speed, but also strength. No matter how much I dug my heels in, I was still being dragged upstairs.

"I gotta get changed, so, just, stay here, ok?" The speedster flashed me a grin as he pulled me into his room and sat me down on his bed. He grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

1… 2… 3-

He reappeared at me side with his arm slung carelessly around my shoulders, his knees knocking into mine. I shrugged him off with a scowl and turned to yell at him and stopped, my eyes going wide as saucers.

He didn't have his mask on.

_He didn't have his mask on!_

How could he trust me enough to not wear his mask? He frowned slightly and brushed his knuckles against my cheek.

"You ok, Jinxie?" he asked, concerned. I jumped to my feet, still facing him and stumbled back towards the door. I had only just turned around and stepped out of the door when his hands were holding my wrists, preventing me from going further as he stood in front of me.

I pushed him to the side and ran downstairs, only to find a certain speedster blocking my path. I blinked and turned to run back up the stairs and suddenly he was in front of me, hands on my hips,

"Running from the fastest boy alive is pretty pointless, Jinxie."

I glared at him, my eyes glowing and my hands itching to hurl a hex large enough to blow up the city, but the fact was… him trusting me enough to see him without his mask kept me from doing just that. It scared me to have someone trust me that much, but… it hit a soft spot.

He gently lifted me up and carried me downstairs. He murmured in my ear, "I hate seeing you in those boots, I always think you're gonna fall. They look like medieval torture devices. Imagine me running in those!"

I snorted quietly, allowing him to carry me. Only for the moment, of course. There was NO WAY he was carrying me around everywhere. Obviously, I could run in these boots. Have you _seen_ me fight in these? They don't trip me up at all! I've had them for as long as I can remember, so that helps.

He dropped onto the couch, still holding me in his arms. He carefully pried my boots off, seemingly surprised when I undid the laces for him and slipped them off my feet.

"Back in a sec." he said and ran off, leaving a train of blue (jeans) and white (his T-shirt) in his wake. He was back by the time I counted to five with a pair of black Coach Leoda Boots (They were actually called Coach Leoda _Booties_, but I thought that was weird so. Yeah…). He sat down next to me and put them on my feet for me.

"I can put my shoes on, you know. I even know how to tie my shoelaces!" I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me and made a face, making me laugh.

"Wally West." He said suddenly, extending his hand to me to shake. I tilted my head a little and stared at it. He elaborated, "That's my real name. Wally West."

"Oh." Was my genius reply as I *finally* shook his hand.

"Jinx."

"Aw, that's not fair!"

I shook my head, "No, I mean, that's my real name. Jinx. That's all I've ever been. The only person who knows my real name is my older sister, but I haven't seen her in years… Even I don't know what my real name is."

"Oh… sorry."

"Nah, it was my sister who renamed me, and since I was only a day old when she did, it's like my real name. But I can tell you my last name, if you like."

Wally waited before he prodded me, "Don't leave me hanging, Jinxie!"

"Jinx Marzaroli." I told him, leaning in like I was telling a secret, "Don't tell anyone. Ever."

"No worries, it's too complicated for my ADD brain to remember to tell anyways." He stage-whispered back to me. I burst out in fits of laughter.

"I knew it! That, or you're very fond of coffee, and lots of it."

We both laughed again. There was a pause before Ki-Wally asked tentatively, "Jinx… why'd you run off after I changed? Is it 'cause I don't have my mask on?"

I ducked my head, mumbling, "I've never really had anyone trust me like that before… It was always me, Nightshade, and Connor. My parents died pretty early, and I was a kid. The last thing they told me was that they'd come back and they never did… I didn't understand that they were dead and they couldn't come back ever again."

There was a long silence after that.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I shouldn't have said-"

"No, that's not it, it's just… it kinda reminds me of Robin and his parents. They died pretty early for him too. I know you'll hate me for saying this, but I think you and Robin actually have something in common!" He gasped dramatically, trying to lighten the mood.

I shuddered exaggeratedly, "Never, _ever _say that to me again Wally West or so help me I'll hex you into the next decade!" I threatened, waggling my finger at him.

"I swear on my trusty sneakers that I shall never say such a horrible thing ever again." He swore, still chuckling.

I nodded briskly, "Good." But Wally didn't know that I was having an internal battle over what he said, the part that hated it and the part that accepted it.

_'Oh, Nightshade, where are you when I need you?'_

* * *

**Nightshade! As in the flower! This girl's code name is a... flower? Seriously? But hey- it's a pretty ****_awesome_**** flower!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	2. Memory Lane

**Holy crap, this is the longest chapter I've ever written IN MY LIFE! BEWARE! 10,730 WORDS! 29 PAGES!**

**Just for the record- I was going to put in the part where Jinx kicks the H.I.V.E. Five's butt, but (haha) i couldn't fit it in, so, I figured you guys already knew what happened there. This whole chapter is after the fight and the villain freezing and such.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned the Teen Titans, Jinx and Kid Flash would make more appearances.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Memory Lane**

"No!" I shouted, swiping my arm out in front of me, "You are _not _going into my mind! No way! Not a chance, _never!_ I don't want you meddling with my memories!"

"The fact that you're arguing about this makes me think you've got something to hide, Jinx." Robin stated, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not! It's just that- I don't want you to see my memories." My heart was running a rabbit's race in my chest, thundering like it intended to leap out at any second.

Robin's eyes were now in slits, "Why not?"

"I- it'll change your view on some people and I don't want it to." I stuttered, glancing to Kid Flash for help. He looked worried, but he couldn't actually do anything about it.

Robin scrutinized me for a minute before declaring, "All of us will look at your memories, or you can't join."

My eyes bugged out of my head and my mouth dropped open. Raven looked a little uneasy, but didn't challenge him. Kid Flash, however, did.

"We can't just barge into her mind like that, Robin! Only Raven is supposed to see!"

"She's hiding something from us, so all of us need to know what it is and judge for ourselves."

"You can't-"

"It's fine." I interrupted. "Go ahead, get it over with." I stomped over to Raven and allowed her to put a finger on both of my temples. I closed my eyes and let the memories wash over me.

_My eyes were open. I giggled a little as I reached a small hand for the mobile hanging above me. A head peering over my crib distracted me though._

_"Hi." The girl said, her bright lavender cat eyes wide. "I'm your sister, Alice. But you can call me Nightshade. I can make nightshades flowers. See?" She flipped herself over the bars of my crib and opened her fisted palm. I watched, transfigured, as a beautiful little flower grew there._

_"I'm going to teach you lots of things, like gymnastics. Watch this!" Then, my new older sister did a very impressive flip from where she was sitting and a bunch of other complicated looking things until she flipped back into my crib._

_"You're name's Jinx, by the way, Jinx Marzaroli. It's not __**really**__ Jinx, but I renamed you after I found out your powers. I'll show you how to control that, too." The girl nodded and sat down next to me._

_"If you're anything like Connor and me- oh, sorry, Connor is your older brother, he's nine, even older than me! Anyways, if you're like us, than you'll probably get bumped up a few grades. I'm two grades ahead. I'm in first grade, but I'm only five."_

_For the rest of the night, Nightshade stayed up talking to me about everything under the sun until I was lulled to sleep by the sound of the sister's melodic voice._

**_2 years later…_**

_ "Bye Jixie!" Connor and Nightshade waved to me one last time before they ran down the long, winding driveway towards the school road. I pouted and looked up at my mom. She was very pretty, with fiery red hair that fell down her back and glimmering emerald eyes. My dad had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match, Connor had sandy blond hair and icy blue eyes, and Nightshade had black/purple hair and purple eyes. Nightshade always said that we've got every color in the rainbow in this house. Everyone except my dad had the cat eye thing._

_"Why can't __**I **__go to school?" My pout deepened. My mother smiled and leaned down, her single strand of pink hair untucking itself from behind her ear, _

_"Trust me, when you get there, you'll wish you never had to go." She chuckled; taking my hand and leading me back inside._

_"Let's go help Daddy clean up, alright?" my mother said, gently pushing me upstairs towards the bathroom._

_"But I don't like the smell!" I exclaimed, wrinkling my noise in disgust. She smiled,_

_"You'll get used to it soon enough. Nightshade and Connor have." She reminded me. I immediately perked up. If __**they**__ could suffer through the awful smell, so could I._

_Mom and I entered the bathroom to see Dad, shirtless and trying to clean a cut. Mom laughed lightly, high and melodic. "Cyrus, you'll hurt yourself even more if you keep doing… whatever it is your trying to do."_

_"Then HELP me Ebony, don't just stand there laughing at me! Before you know it, you'll have Jinx laughing at me too!"_

_"I already am!" I said through a sudden fit of giggles. He groaned._

_"If only your sister were here… she's so much better at getting you to shut up than I am!" he exclaimed, exasperated._

_In a completely serious tone, I told him, "It's a special right that only Nightshade has." I couldn't hold up the seriousness for long though, and soon I was rolling on the tiled floor, laughing by butt off, unknowingly getting splattered with blood._

_"C'mon, silly goose, we gotta clean up your father before he bleed out on the floor." My mother pulled me to my feet and we set to cleaning, stitching, bandaging, and (occasionally) redoing a few stiches or wrappings._

**_Later that day…_**

_ "Nightshade!" I shouted with glee, tackling my sister with a bear hug as she walked through the door._

_"What am I, chopped liver?" Connor snorted. I immediately squeezed all the breath out of him in my famous rib-cracking hug._

_After I released him, he wheezed, "Actually, chopped liver sounds good…" _

_"I missed you guys so much! I had __**nothing **__to do while you were gone!" I wailed. Nightingale tapped her chin,_

_"Hmm… I think I can fix that… Mom!" she hollered, "I'm taking Jinxie to the library! I'll be back by dinner!"_

_"Have fun, sweetie!" Mom called, her voice getting an echo effect from the long halls. Nightshade grinned at me,_

_"Let's go before Dad comes in and lectures us or something. I love him to death, but we can take care of ourselves, can't we?"_

_I nodded eagerly and followed her as she ran to her room, emptied her bag, and stuffed it with the almost overdue books. Then, in full stealth mode, we snuck out to the front door, performing perfectly executed flips and cartwheels to evade Dad's hawk-like gaze._

_We raced outside, running through the woods to get to the library. There __**was **__a trail, but as Nightshade said- 'Trails are for sissies.' So we ran through the dense woods, leaping and bounding, alternating between the trees and the ground. I loved the feeling of the air rushing through my wavy pink hair as I ran with my beloved sister. We reached the ancient library in mere minutes at the speed we were running at._

_We slowed to a trot, and then walked up the wide, marble stairs. I craned my neck to look at the tall, thick stone pillars as Nightshade led me on. _

_I read the plaque next to the huge doors- everything her was large and grand- 'Stonepine Library. 1649-_blank _21985 Fallhollow Avenue' Yeah. This library was THAT old. I mean, there had been repairs and there was AC and electricity and all that stuff, but STILL. Super old._

_"Good afternoon Ms. Jenneve." My sister greeted the young librarian with a sincere smile. Ms. Jenneve was one of the few people in this town who truly liked our family. Sure, not everyone hated us, but not everyone liked us like the Jenneve family did._

_"Hi, Nightshade. How's the family?"_

_"Good, I brought Jinx with my today." Ms. Jenneve brightened at Nightshade's words and peered over the counter and gave me a sweet smile,_

_"Ran out of books to read, Jinx?" she asked me. I blushed and nodded, hiding behind Nightshade's black dress and leggings. She laughed and waved us on._

_I skipped at Nightshade's side as she returned the books to their respective shelves. That's how well she knew this library- I did too. I watched as Nightshade stretched to reach the highest shelf to grab a book that grabbed her attention. Her leg lifted a little, almost as though she was trying to lift off from the ground and fly away, enver to return. That though scared me though, so I banished it and instead asked Nightshade a question that had been bugging me for a while._

_"Nightshade?"_

_"Hm?" she flipped through the book, skimming the first few pages and the summary before frowning and returning it._

_"Why do you wear that dress?" my bold question caused her to pause and look at me. (__**A/N Nightshade's outfit is the same as Jinx's except it's got a black dress part, dark purple top part, and white borders.)**__ A smile curled her pink lips, _

_"I saw it in a book I was reading as a child. The character was a witch and she was so strong and brave and loyal and honest… and I thought that people always called me a witch, so if I had to be one, why not be like her?" _

_I smiled. 'Good answer.'_

**_1 year later…_**

_"Now, I want you to concentrate very hard and find the energy- the magic inside you. OK?" I squeezed my eyes shut, then relaxed then. I did the breathing exercises she taught me and focused on finding the electricity that laced my blood. Nightshade seemed to sense when I'd gotten a good grip on my powers and gave me the next instruction,_

_"Alright, now, open your eyes and imagine your tossing that energy out of your fingers towards that glass. It doesn't matter if you hit the glass or the post as long as you break it in the end. We can work on the accuracy later." I nodded and my eyes locked on the glass as soon as they opened. I imagined I was holding a pebble and tossed it towards the glass…_

_Pink magic sparked at my fingers, but didn't quite reach the glass, "Relax, let it go to your target…" her soothing voice reassured me and I forced myself to release the tension. Immediately, pink waves shot out towards the glass at alarming speeds and hit the glass. It wobbled a little before falling and breaking. I smiled in triumph. _

_I looked to my siblings to see if I'd done it right. Nightingale was smiling in satisfaction and Connor was practically beaming. _

_"Good job, Jinxie!" He congratulated me. His expression darkened, "Though it would've been better if Mom and Dad hadn't been on a mission… we should've videotaped it for them." He frowned a little before perking up, "But Nightshade, did you see how perfectly she used her powers? After she relaxed, they hit the target spot on!"_

_"Did I see? Of course I saw! Let's do it again, then we'll move on to bigger stuff, yeah?" Nightshade grinned and a few woody nightshade flowers popped up. I had long since learned which ones I was allowed near and which I wasn't. For example- I was allowed to touch all the nightshade in the back garden because woody and black nightshade wasn't harmful, but not the ones in the front of the house, because that's deadly nightshade- deadly enough that touching it would immediately poison me._

_"Alright, Jinxie, hit that one." She ordered, pointing to the next set of glasses. I grinned confidently and raised my hands to send out my bad luck, my pink eyes glowing._

**_Two years later…_**

_I walked in the middle of my protective brother and sister. Nightshade was now 10, but was in the eighth grade because she was a __**genius **__and had gotten bumped up another two grades. Connor was fourteen and in his sophomore year of high school. I had taken some special tests, and I was now the only five year old in the first grade- just like Nightingale and Connor had been. _

_Today was my first day of school, and before we left this morning my mother had given me a special talk, as did my siblings and father._

_"Honey, people at school… they aren't going to like you. It's nothing that you did, it's just that you're unique and they don't like unique. You're younger, prettier, and smarter than they are. Don't sink to their level and insult them in return, and make sure to keep your powers under control, ok?"_

_I nodded in understanding. Then, my father told me as I walked out the door, "We'll always love you, no matter what anyone tells you and no matter what you do. Don't tell your mother, but," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I'd be ok with it if someone had an accident. But only if they tried to hurt you and only if you can't get away. Alright?" I nodded again. _

_Finally, as we walked to school, Nightshade and Connor had shared a talk,_

_Nightshade started it with, "I know Mom and Dad already told you this, but we'll elaborate- first day is always the worst. You'll be called a lot of names, like witch, mostly witch actually, and you'll be told that no one could ever love you and that Mom and Dad don't, but it's all lies. I love you more than anything in the whole entire world and I'd do anything to keep you happy."_

_"If anyone tries to hurt you, here's a quick tip- for boys, kick 'em where it hurts. For girls, stomp on their feet then run or push past them. Works every time." Connor added._

_The school came into our line of sight, "Wait for us after school outside by that tree, _

_'kay Jinxie?" Connor pointed towards a lonesome tree. _

_"Ok." I said nervously. Nightshade spotted this and leaned down a brushed a quick kiss on my forehead._

_"Good luck today and have fun! Don't let some jerks rain on your parade!" he called._

_Then Connor disappeared into the flow of high school kids and left Nightingale and I alone. I grabbed her hand and swung it back and forth, back and forth… the repetitive motion calmed my nerves. We walked under the archway to Coldwolf Elementary, Middle, and High School. The school was large and was almost as long as all of Coldwolf Road. Nightshade walked me to my class._

_"Good luck, Jinxie!" She whispered before heading off to her class. I hesitantly stepped inside. Immediately all talking stopped and everyone's eyes turned to me. I hesitantly walked into the classroom, my dark outfit nearly matching my sisters. Then the whispers started. My enhanced hearing caught a few of them,_

_"It's the witch's little sister!" "What's her name?" "She's kind of pretty. I wonder if she has any witch-powers?" "Look at her eyes! They're so… weird. Like her sister's."_

_I walked up to the teacher, "Hi, um, I'm Jinx Marzaroli." The teacher smiled at me,_

_"Hi, I'm Mrs. Dames. My sister is the librarian at the Stonepine Library. She's told me a lot about you. From what I've heard, you're a lovely child. You're sitting next to Audrey and Ellie, over by the window." She pointed to a seat in between to brunettes. I cautiously went over to my seat and sat down. They turned to me instantly,_

_The one with long hair and freckles greeted me with a smile, "Hi, I'm Ellie. What's your name?"_

_I blinked in surprise, "I'm… Jinx." She grabbed my hand and shook it._

_"I like your hair. It's pretty. How'd you get it to say like that?" she pointed to my hair that was spiked up in small devil horns and held in place my metal bands. _

_"I used a little hair gel. My hair's pretty easy to work with, so I didn't need that much."_

_"Cool! This is-"_

_The other girl interrupted her, "Don't __**introduce**__ me to her! She's a __**witch!**__ She'll probably cast some spell on you. I can't believe you're even talking to her." She spat before turning her back on me. I blinked back the tears that stung my eyes._

_Ellie rolled her eyes, "Ignore her. She's just… rude. What's your schedule?"_

_"Schedule?" I stammered, confused. _

_"In your desk." She reached over and pulled out a piece of paper with some times and classes written on it. She put her's next to mine and compared, before beaming at me, "Cool, we got the same classes! I already know were the classes are, so I'll be your guide. It'll take people a while to get used to you, but that's ok. Who needs them?"_

_She smiled reassuringly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. School can't be __**all**__ bad, right?_

_Wrong._

School had just gotten out and I was sitting outside, waiting for my siblings with Ellie.  
"Oh! That's my mom, see you tomorrow, Jinx." She waved to me before hopping in a dark blue jeep.

Less than a minute later, I was surrounded by a group of boys and girls, laughing and making fun of me. I was quaking in fear without anywhere to run to.

"Look, the little witch is scared! I hope she doesn't tell her sister, I might end up with flowers around my house for the rest of the year!" An older boy said mockingly.

"Maybe we should-" another boy started.

"HEY!" Someone shouted. The crowd became uneasy and then parted like the Red Sea. I immediately had a clear view of my very, VERY pissed off older sister and Connor.

My sister's features were deadly calm, but all the rage was boiling in her now dark, dark eyes. "I don't like you." Nightshade told then after a long silence.

The oldest boy snorted, "Like we care about the opinion of The Witch and The Shadow!"

She smiled thinly, her eyes glinting with a dangerous light. "Yeah, you don't but let's see how much damage this little witch's opinion will do when it turns to hate, shall we?" She took a menacing step forward, Connor standing just behind her. His blue eyes turned to liquid silver and the shadows writhed under them.

Suddenly, the same boy that landed the first punch on me lunged towards her. Nightshade duck then flipped back, landing in a crouch. She laid her hands in front of her and pushed up. She somersaulted in the air three times above them and landed behind him. Then Threw herself forwards and the boy ducked just in time so her fist went over his shoulder, the rest of her following. She grabbed his shoulder, flipped him over her back, and left Connor to deal with him. Connor towered over the cowering boy, seemingly growing larger and darker by the second before he picked him up and held him in the air, shaking him.

Nightshade swiftly dealt another hard punch, this time her fist connecting with her target's jaw and knocking him unconscious. She growled menacingly at there rest of them and they scattered, one pausing to grab his unconscious friend.

Nightshade crouched next to me, one arm resting on her rest and the other helping me sit up.

"Let's get you home."

_Nightshade dabbed a healing cream on my last bruise and watched as it sunk into my skin. Then it reappeared; now purple as it had drawn the injury out._

I hesitated before asking, "Nightshade...?"

"Mmm…?"

"Why did they all move when you came over?"

Nightshade smirked crookedly, "I've got a bit of a bad rep at school... People tried to bully me and I got fed up. Beat 30+ older kids into the ground, all of them bigger than me. After that, I always get a wide berth. Never gotta worry about being mowed over in the hallway again!"

I stared at her. People being scared of my loving, kind, empathic, understanding older sister? The one constant in my life? She was always there for me, even when my brother disappeared in the dead of night or when my parents were away for weeks on long missions, Nightshade was always there for me. And yes, she could be frightening, but for people to be honestly SCARED of her? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Not now, not ever.

"All right, well, other than that... Incident how was your day?"

I brightened, "I made a friend! Here name is Ellie Bluestone."

Nightshade smiled at my happiness, little crinkles appearing around her eyes.

I continued eagerly, desperate to keep the smile on her face, "Her full name is Ellie Madison Bluestone." I stopped, "What's your full name?"

She smiled, "Alice Belladonna Marzaroli."

My lips formed the words soundlessly. I smiled. That name had Nightshade written all over it. I smiled and nodded my approval.

**_Two weeks later…._**

_I gasped as pain arched lazily through my spine. My father lunged towards me, only to be knocked back by a large shadow-creature. _

_"What is it, __**exactly**__, that you think you're doing?" Connor growled. Nightshade looked equally, if not more, pissed behind him, the plant life around her being affected greatly (namely a circle of dead grass and plants surrounding her)._

_"She's just a kid!" Nightshade hissed, her eyes glowing dark purple like they did when she was angry behind belief- I'd only seen that happen twice, and the first time was at school just two weeks ago._

_My father opened his mouth to respond, "I suppose I got a little carried away…" the rest of his response cut off my Nightshade attacking him. Her arm turned into a tangle of vines and thorns that slams into him. There were 'finger's at the end that she clenched, squeezing the breath out of him. There were vines and shadows whipping the air around her angrily._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT __**CARRIED AWAY?!" **__she roared, her voice taking an unearthly tone and loud enough to leave a resounding echo in my ears._

_He spluttered, his face rapidly changing colors. She snarled and tossed him away, opting to stop before she did something she'd regret later. My beloved sister's eyes faded back to their lavender shade, leaving a glistening shine in her eyes- worry. Her hand glowed and one of her new flowers grew onto her palm- the healing one. Her hand softly brushed over my spine. I felt my spine fixing itself as the pain faded to a dull ache._

_"Let's go inside."_

**_A few days later…_**

_Nightshade and Connor had officially taken over my training, no longer allowing my parents to train with me. They'd had a few sessions with me before, like when I was first taught to use my powers, but this was different._

_I was relieved, to say the least. Nightshade wouldn't hold back, but she'd never hurt me. And Connor would never hit me hard enough that I couldn't heal myself within the hour. The perks of being a 'witch'- enhanced healing abilities._

_"Attack pattern Gamma!" my sister shouted and we raced forwards, dodging and destroying the equipment that Connor and Nightshade had made. _

_'Faster, faster…' I thought, pushing myself far past my best effort._

_Nightshade was easily keeping pace with me, soaring above me as she leapt from machine to machine, disabling each with an acidic nightshade as she went. _

_Connor ACTUALLY flew above me in some type of shadow-creature form. Nightshade and I had long since given up trying to name all the creatures that he created. Once he made me a cat, though. I named it Night, because… I was three, the cat was black, and made out of shadows._

_I slammed my hand down on my timer. Nightshade and Connor landed gracefully next to me,_

_"What didja get, Jinxie?" Connor asked peering over my shoulder._

_"5:27." Nightshade read allowed. She beamed at me. "Good! I'd same you've got Attack Pattern Gamma down pat."_

_There were a few Attack Patterns- Alpha, Omega, and Gamma. There were also Defense Patterns- Alpha, Omega, and Gamma. We'd already gone over the Defense Patterns, I mastered those pretty quick. As a joke, we called out family the 'H.I.V.E. Five' because my parents wanted us to get into H.I.V.E. Academy. We never really did though, because Nightshade was adamant when she told them I'd finish high school before any of us went there._

_"I'm not going to some school to teach me to be a villain. I could teach myself that, though luckily for the world," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm not interested."_

**_Some short amount of time later…_**

_"OK- seriously, you never realize just how weird these street and building names are until you actually look at them. Honestly- Fallhollow Avenue, Coldwolf Road, Stonepine Library, Aelmere Street, Goldmarsh Boulevard, Beachmont Creek (Ellie's neighborhood), Northburn Hill (another neighborhood), Greenfair Meadow (Jerome's neighborhood- Jerome is Connor's best friend), and Stonemoor Forest (our family's private property). What were we thinking when we named this place? It's like we're living in some fictional story (__**A/N couldn't resist! Lol! :P**__)!" Nightshade exclaimed._

_Connor leaned over and pointed to the large woods surrounding our entire property, and then he traced the thin, winding, mildly creepy trail that led out of it. He snickered, "No wonder they think were witches or demons, respectively, we're surrounded by dense woods and no car can make it up the huge hill that our house is on!"_

_I laughed, "Well, they're not __**wrong**__ about us being witches and demons, respectively, are they?" _

_Connor and Nightshade laughed too, "Nah, not really. I'm a demon, they call me The Shadow because I control shadows and such-"_

_"I never really knew what your power was." I admitted._

_"-and Nightshade is called Nightshade for the obvious reasons of she can grow nightshade… and apparently, any plant or animal for God's sake as long as she sticks a nightshade leave or something on it. Jinx, we got gypped so bad compared to her."_

_"I mean, I understand why it happened to me because I am a living jinx, but really Connor, you'd think first child gets all the good stuff. Who'd've thought it'd be the middle child?"_

_Nightshade laughed, her braided hair gleaming in the moonlight. She always wore her hair the same- there was a side French braid that started at the top left of her head and went diagonal to the bottom right. It was braided to just below her ear, and there was a beautiful nightshade flower there. There were also thin vines that grew nightshade berries that were woven into the braid that connected to the nightshade flower._

_I, on the other hand, wore my hair in devil horns. The other thing that differed in our outfits, other than the colors, was a choker necklace she wore with a plain, black/purple oval pendant and she wore black combat boots while I had purple boots with huge heels. I could already tell I'd been short, and I needed to be able to intimidate my meaner classmates if I wanted to be able to survive school physically unscathed._

_As much as I tried to suppress it, the yawn still escaped me. It didn't, however, escape Nightshade._

_"OK- Connor, get out, we're going to bed. You probably should too, you know." Nightshade told him and made a shooing motion. He melted into the floor, leaving only his shadow, which formed a large lion that raced towards and under the crack in the door. I yawned again._

_"All right, sleepy-head, go get ready!" she laughed softly. I got up and ran towards out bathroom. When I came back in, Nightshade was wearing a black tank top and light blue shorts. Her hair was out of its usual braid, instead flowing down her back. She went to our bathroom while I changed into my comfy, unicorn pajamas that Nightshade used to wear. She said that when she was young, she refused to let Mom throw them out when they were to small, instead saving them for me._

_"You decent?" her muffled voice asked. I giggled,_

_"Yup!" and then I crawled into our comfy, queen-sized bed. Nightshade and I had always shared a room. My mom even ended up moving the crib to this room, where it still is, because Nightshade could always get me to stop crying just by grinning, and my mom never could. It was one of the first ways that Nightshade became more like my parent than my sister. Connor was my dad and Nightshade was my mom, even my Mom and Dad were home. I don't know why I call them that. They hardly are home enough to be a real mom and dad._

_Nightshade was soon curled up next to me, holding me snugly against her chest. "Goodnight, Jinxie."_

_My eyelids were dragging down without my consent and I mumbled, "G'night, Bellie..." I used the nickname only I was, albeit grudgingly, permitted to use._

**_Crash!_**

_I was jolted awake by Nightshade sitting straight up in bed, all senses ultra-alert. In mere moments, the door opened and my mother was silhouetted in the doorway, "Girls! Come quickly!" she motioned for us to come. I was still blinking the sleep from my eyes as Nightshade carried me down the hall._

**_Smash!_**

_I was finally fully awake. My mother led us downstairs and shoved us into a closet, "Don't make a sound!" she hissed. Before closing the door, leaving only the smallest of cracks. Nightshade held me and Connor held both of us in his big, strong embrace, wrapping his shadows around us as we watched my mom run to help my dad, then both of them get beat back by three superheroes- the Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman. We watched with baited breath as our parents fought to killed… only for them to be killed._

_Later, they'd claim it was an accident. I'd gotten so angry and couldn't hold back the wave of bad luck. It cracked the large pillar that was next to my parents. The Lantern saw this. He said it was an accident, but we could tell- the Lantern knew what would happen if he punched my father, if he hit that pillar and the pillar cracked. _

_He did it anyways._

_The tall pillar leaned towards my parents. Time slowed down and it loomed closer and closer, my parents holding each other tightly. We were waiting for one of the superheroes to save them- they could have! But no, not one of them lifted a finger to help._

_My parents' bodies were crushed under that pillar. A fog descended on my mind, protecting me from the world, shrouding me in darkness in favor of seeing the 'heroes' leave and my sister hold my brother back and he tried to push past her to attack them. When he finally did, it was too late- they were gone._

_I swear I could feel my heart wilting a little and the edges turning black. I waited patiently for my sister to lean down and banish the darkness with a smile or a hug. Even in my current state, I was still thrown when her emotionless face and monotonous voice informed me,_

_"They deserved it. They abandoned you. They got what was coming their way." No matter how many times she told me that, something told me she was trying to convince herself of that._

**_Three months later…_**

_Connor led me by the hand to the fro-yo shop Nightshade had started working at to help support the family. There weren't very many jobs an eleven-year-old girl could get. Connor, on the other hand, was fifteen, and had more jobs available to us. Most of them were pity jobs- while we were still intimidating children and were still bullied, it had lessened when it became common knowledge that our parents had been murdered and we were living in that big old house on that big old hill all by ourselves._

_The bell made a cute jingling noise as we entered. Connor waved as we walked over to Nightshade, who presented us with our favorite types of fro-yo. She used her employee discount card and ended up only paying three dollars overall. _

_"Hey Jinxie. How was school?" Nightshade asked me. Nightshade now took classes whenever she could online. Since it was at her pace, I'm pretty sure she's already graduated high school and is somewhere in her junior year of college. Very impressive, as she's taking a grand total of 16 classes and is the top of the class in each. _

_"Good, I miss having you there though. It's… odd…. Without you there." I told her honestly. She smiled at me, _

_"You'll get used to it eventually, no worries. Connor talking yet?" _

_I shook my head sadly as we all sat down. Connor still beat the fudge out of anyone who looked at me the wrong way, but after out parents' deaths… something inside of him broke. He was always the closest to them, being the eldest, and he now accepted assassination contracts every now and then. Money wasn't exactly tight for us, but whenever it hit a certain amount, Connor would bring it up higher. It wasn't critically low; he just wanted it there just in case something happened._

_At least, that's what we assumed was his reasoning._

_Connor was still close to us, we even developed a special sign language only we understood, but he just couldn't bring himself to speak again. Nightshade says its because he screamed his throat raw and while it physically recovered, it didn't mentally. But that's ok, Connor doesn't need to speak, his eyes tell us enough. Connor's still the same brother I've always had- or so I keep telling myself._

_The only one of us seemingly unaffected mentally would be Nightingale. It seems that Connor and her decided that Nightingale would be the head of the family and Connor would handle the money. Nightingale was just helping out as much as she could with her job. Which, to be honest, wasn't that much._

_We weren't living the life we used to. Things were different now, much different. Our family had been broken apart in less than an hour. _

_We were surviving._

**_Half a year later…_**

_"No…" Nightshade gasped, shocked. We heard the familiar sounds of a fight. We stealthily leapt out of bed and made out way out the door to the banister. Connor was fighting all three superheroes. 'Hardly a fair fight,' I thought bitterly._

**_Run! Nightshade, take her to Darkway Prep. She'll be safe there! _**_Connor telepathically told us. Nightshade immediately grabbed my hand. She pressed her free one to the wall and strands of ivy wrapped around us. The last thing covered was my eyes, and all I saw was Connor, losing a battle he could never have won._

_We melted out of a tree at the fringe of the forest. We ran out of the cover of the trees and she pointed something out to me, "Look- that's the entrance. Mom and Dad wanted to send you there, but we wouldn't let them. Guess we'll just have to make 'em proud, yeah?" _

_There was a very, VERY loud exploding noise and we saw a dark shadow rise from were our house was located. It writhed and screamed before fading away to nothing. I gulped, trying to get past the lump in my throat._

_Nightshade turned to me and pulled of her necklace. She put it around my neck and it instantly grew smaller to fit me, "Run. Run right now and don't look back, no matter what. They can't kill me, not when I'm in my element.__** Run and don't stop for anything.**__" She pushed me and I stumbled into a run, only looking back when I'd gotten to the top of the next hill. I saw the three 'heroes' come out of the forest, first the Flash and then the other two. I forced myself to look away, not caring about the tears that fell down my cheeks._

_'First my mother and father, then my brother, now my sister?' I slowed to a jog as I realized it. _

_'Of course. It's my fault… all of it. I'm a Jinx- I can't be good, no matter how hard I try. I tried to help my parents, I ended up getting them killed. My brother died to protect us. And now my sister will die as well- all because of me.'_

_I stepped into the underground tunnel. This is what is best._

_I'm a Jinx, __**bad luck**__. Good is never going to be an option for me._

**_One and a half years later…_**

_"Congratulations, Jinx. You have been accepted into the Junior H.I.V.E. Academy. Make us proud." The headmistress told me as she handed me my acceptance letter. I nodded, a triumphant smile on my face, and went back to my room._

_'Well then. I was right. I can't be a good guy- especially not since I've graduated Dark Way Prep in less time than anyone every has before.' And I way only eight years old! I'd only been here was one and a half years, actually. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in my room. The corner with my bed was covered in vines and nightshade flowers… There was also a small, wooden box. I walked over to it and opened it. There were three small vials in it, each probably three inches long, and a letter. I opened it and recognized my sister's lovely handwriting,_

_Dear Jinx,_

_I hope you're happy here at Darkway Prep. I'm not surprised you graduated- you've got loads of potential, whether you realize it or not. I know you're not a bad guy. You're heart would never truly accept that._

_Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive. I beat them- all I really had to do was tie up the Flash and put him to sleep using a special type of nightshade flower. The juice for that is in the middle vial. It'll be lavender colored. Then, I took down the Green Lantern by giving him a teeny, __**tiny**__ does of deadly nightshade juice- just a drop- I didn't want to mortally injure him. He ran off after that to lick his wounds. I gave you some of that- it's the darkest purple vial on the right. Then, I used another *new* nightshade flower to dull the bat's senses. I left him on the ground. He was pretty tipsy after that- I think I might've given him a tad too much. That's the medium purple one of the left._

_I gave you these in case you ever need them. I'd keep them in your boots, there's a little compartment in the heel that I made while you were sleeping and I couldn't get back to sleep. Remember, you'll only need one drop your full effects._

_I'm really, really sorry I haven't been able to contact you before this. I needed to find a new haunt first, and then lay low for a while. I miss you loads and loads. Maybe I'll come visit sometime, who knows. If you want to write a return letter, you need to take the vials out and put your letter in the box. It'll be sent to me, wherever I am. You can send me letters whenever you like. _

_Alice Belladonna 'Nightshade' Marzaroli _

_P.S.- Do you still like to draw unicorns?_

_I smiled, running my fingers over her beautiful signature. It made my heart sore inside my chest that she didn't sign as Nightshade like she normally does. I'm the only one left in the world to know my big sister's name… to know my big sister's __**anything.**__ I doubt she decided to make friends if she was trying to lay low, she probably decided to head for the hills and be a loner or something._

_I carefully folded up her letter along her sharp, straight creases and pulled out a box she had given to me for my third birthday. I placed the letter and the vials in there before snapping it shut and putting it back into my small bag of possessions. Then, I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing._

_Dear Alice,_

_It's ok that you didn't write before- I already knew you were alive. I'd like to think I'd know if my big sis died on me, wouldn't I?_

_Darkway Prep has been fun, I guess. I made some friends here on my first day. Everyone here is like me- different from everyone else. My main friends are Gizmo and mammoth. Gizmo is a few years younger than me and he's been here since he could walk. He graduated today with mammoth and me. He's bald, six years old, and is a technological genius. _

_Mammoth is huge- he's a year older than me and he's extremely strong. Like, REALLY buff. He's muscles are like clouds, honestly. Huge, rock-like clouds. He's been here for seven years- since he was two! I can't believe it's taken them so long to graduate. It only took me one and a half years._

_I'm the leader of our group. It wasn't some announcement; it's just how it worked out. A good thing too- Gizmo may be tech smart, but they're idiots! Mammoth can barely speak proper English as it is, and Gizmo is just… Gizmo, I guess. He only understands computers._

_Thanks for the vials. I'll probably end up needing them with my luck (or, anti-luck). My control over my powers is slipping a bit, though. I think it has to do with you being gone and Gizmo and Mammoth being so annoying._

_Anyways, I'm working on it. _

_And yes, I still draw unicorns. The first page of every sketchbook is a unicorn… or multiple unicorns. I'm holding up tradition, sis, no worries! _

_Oh, and I know you're a loner through and through, but PLEASE write me letters! Please! I miss you soooo much! And you'd better visit or I'll hex you into oblivion!_

_Love you! Jinx_

_I folded the letter up and shoved it in the box, closing the lid firmly. I counted to ten before opening it again._

_The letter was gone._

**_4 years later…_**

_I strutted through the halls of H.I.V.E. Academy with Gizmo and Mammoth by my side. We'd been here for two years now- we'd already graduated once, but had been sent back after our… failure with the Teen Titans. Even though we failed, we were still the top students in all classes. _

_I walked into the cafeteria and stopped someone sitting alone… at __**our table**__. I walked over and we stood around him._

_"You're in my seat." Mammoth told him._

_"Hey, newbie. This is __our __table. What do you think you're doing here?" Gizmo said, standing next to Mammoth._

_"He looks familiar." I said, thinking hard, "Did you go to Darkway Prep?"_

_He looked up at me. he really did look familiar._

_"What's your name, punk?" Mammoth growled._

_"Probably something __lame__," Gizmo snickered, "Oh, let me guess. Snot Man? No, wait. Captain Nose Picker!"_

_"Do you even __**have**__ powers?" I questioned. A tiny part of me whispered, 'Lucky you.' I hated that word though, so I banished the thought._

_"I'm hungry." Mammoth took the boy's sandwich and ate it in one large bite. "Get lost!"_

_"Yeah, scum. Take a hike." Gizmo stealthily slid a disk with his crest under the boy's chair. He blinked a few times in surprise as it started beeping. The newbie was launched into the air and he stayed there at the top for a few seconds, suspended in the air, until he crashed down on another table and slid along until he fell off. Everyone was laughing, especially Gizmo, Mammoth and myself._

_Then he got back up. His face was stoic for a quick minute, then it turned very angry. He punched his two fists together and turned, very suddenly, into stone. He then raised his fists and smashed out table. It immediately rose up then flattened, along with the chairs and a column at the end of the table. We gawked at him, Gizmo looking a little nervous._

_My __**name,**__" he started, "is Stone, and it looks like you need a new table."_

_"Not bad." Mammoth grudgingly admitted._

_"Let's just see how he does in combat practice." I said, a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth._

**_One month later…_**

_"You could have been one of us." I said bitterly, disappointed clear in my tone._

_"I could've been a lot of things." He told me. I shook my head and turned to join Brother Blood, Mammoth, and Gizmo._

_'No wonder he abandoned you- you're bad luck! You can't have anyone, remember? Even your sister keeps her distance.' I thought bitterly. 'He's a cape- no matter how much you want to, you couldn't join him. You're bad luck- good isn't an option.'_

_Dear Jinx,_

_Nice job graduating H.I.V.E. Academy. Sorry about the lapse of contact, being a loner has its effects- I haven't been down to a town or something in nearly three years, up high in my little mountain paradise. I met another cape up here, Jericho. He didn't mind that I'm staying here. I offered to help out if he ever got attacked if he let me stay. He said (well, signed, he's mute, that or just doesn't like talking) he seriously doubted he could take me even if he didn't want me here._

_Some capes are more perceptive than others._

_Anyways, I'm just hanging out here while he's gone, watching the mountaintop, making sure no baddies take over or something. Doubt they would though, it's covered in bright yellow flowers…._

_I'll visit sometime soon, preferably the moment Jericho is back. He's a sweet boy, hates fighting- you'd like him. I thought someone like him would annoy me, but he's just so peaceful and calm… it's relaxing just to be in his presence. You should visit us sometime. _

_I hate to say it, but I think I'm going soft._

_Jericho reminds me of Connor._

_Alice Belladonna 'Nightshade' Marzaroli_

_Dear Alice,_

_Thanks, I actually got sent back once because we failed to destroy the Teen Titans. I'm kinda glad we didn't- they might be capes, but my conscience wouldn't leave me alone while we were in the Tower. It was VERY frustrating. Guess we're going soft together, huh?_

_My group got bigger- Now we're the H.I.V.E. Five_

_I'm glad that you found someone to talk/sign/be around. It's probably not go for you to be alone, we don't want you driving yourself insane and going on a killing spree or something._

_Maybe I will visit sometime. _

_-Jinx Marzaroli_

**_Three months later…_**

_I thought back on Kid Flash's talk with me -ignoring the strange fluttering my heart did whenever I saw, heard, or thought of him- before we attacked him and beat him, and then captured him, then he escaped and trashed our hideout… The look on Madame Rouge's face had killed me- she was my __**idol!**__ Not really, of course, but… If I could convince myself that, then it would make everything so much easier on me._

_See-More's voice came over the communicator, "20 meters to your left."_

_"Thanks, See-More. I knew I could count on you." I told him._

_I blasted open the door to the warehouse and walked on, my heels clicking on the ground._

_Kid Flash stumbled out of his hiding spot, "Jinx! Are you… you?" he asked hesitantly. I blasted the ground in front of him, spraying him with water._

_"Ah!" he grunted. He looked up at me, "It's you." He said. _

_I stood over him, crossing my arms, "You made me look like a fool!" I accused._

_"Uh…" He panting, leaning back against the box behind him._

_"What's the matter?" I taunted, "Run out of gas?"_

_He stood up, chest still heaving, "For now, I'll have my strength back in a minute."_

_"I'm not going to give you a minute!" I pulled out the remote, pointing it at him. My heart cringed at the thought of using it. 'Your sister was right- you can never be a true villain, never make your parents proud… it's the least oyu could do after you __**killed**__ them. It's all your-'_

_"Why do you want to be like her?" Kid Flash asked, looking almost… sad._

_I lowered the remote, "I'm bad was never an option for me."__** It was with Nightshade… but she was smart, she left… **__"At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I can __**be **__somebody." __**Someone that my parents would be proud of… **__"I'll get respect." I spat._

_"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself." He told me sincerely, still looking so sad… but not for me, of course. He was worried that I could beat him while he was still tired and turn him over._

_My eyes narrowed at that- what he said and what at thought and my features hardened as I used the remote, "And that's only level one." I told him triumphantly before cranking it up. But inside, the 'victory' felt empty, my heart was screaming at his pain, and my mind was berating me fiercely in a voice that sounded strangely like Nightshade's, and I just wanted to turn it off and stop…_

_'Weakling!' the bloodthirsty part of me spat, 'you'll never get respect if you're this weak willed. What kind of villain are you if you can't stand to hurt someone? Suck it up!'_

_Kid Flash's cries of pain stabbed at me, but I took a calming breath and reminded myself, 'It's for my parents. I don't have a choice, I __**need**__ to avenge them, make them proud, make them-' I stopped my train of thought. I didn't feel 'it' anymore- that awful, terrible, clawing thing that tore at my heart and blamed me whenever I thought about my parents. Like I was just repeating words to myself… _

_'No!' I thought harshly, 'You're not a good guy! You aren't now and you won't ever be!'_

_I shook my head to clear the traitorous thoughts and walked outside of the warehouse. Then I saw Madame Rouge. Think of a puppy begging for attention from it's master… think adoration and respect- think of how you were with Nightshade. My gut twisted angrily at the thought of comparing Madame Rouge to Nightshade, but instead I told her,_

_"Madame Rouge! I caught 'em! Just like I said I would!" _

_She was saying nothing and I was confused, until she moved swiftly and backhanded me with her long arm, knocking me away._

_"You did nothing! I vas I who him veak. And you call yourself a villain. __**Pathetic.**__" _

_'No… I AM a villain! I'm doing what my parents wanted, what they would've had me do anyways! I'm not pathetic, they would be proud! My parents wanted me to be a villain, and that's what I am!' I thought desperately. But a rare, tiny voice in my head I rarely heard over my raging conscience,_

_'But what about what __**you**__ want?'_

_I nearly growled, "I wanted someone to look up to. I thought you were cool." I spat bitterly at her. The Brotherhood of Evil was my only chance!_

_'But what about what __**you**__ want?' the voice echoed._

_"Life is full of disappointed. You are vone of them." She sneered in her irksome accent. "Hand him to me." she ordered. My eyes were slits as my conscience screamed at me. I gave in to the stronger side._

_"Go catch him yourself." And I crushed the remote. Kid stood up,_

_"Thanks." He murmured gratefully before speeding away._

_Madame Rouge raised her arm, "You're miserable!" Before she could follow through, my eyes glowed and the ground below her feet exploded, throwing her back._

_"I don't care who you are- nobody messes with me!" I declared, suddenly getting a memory of the first time of beat up a kid at school who was bullying me. Those were my exact words- __**"I don't care who you are- nobody messes with me!" I growled before stalking past his whimpering form and, for the first time, not needing to elbow my way through the crowd as they parted for me, just as they would for Nightshade.**__ – Madame Rouge seemed impressed._

_"Hm." She rubbed her chin, "Ve'll be in touch." she told me before getting up and walking away._

_I didn't feel any soaring joy- just emptiness._

_'Isn't this what you wanted, Jinx?'_

_'No. It's what my parents wanted…'_

_"Is she gone?" See-More asked me cautiously._

_"Yeah." _

_See-More floated down next to me, his balloon eye shrinking and going back into his head, then being replaced with a green eye. "So, um, the research lab is having a special on computers. Steal one get one free. You in?" I nearly smiled at the hopefulness he had._

_"Nah, you go ahead." _

_"Right. See ya." He sounded so disappointed._

_"Goodbye." I whispered. I walked away from him, my team, my family- no. they were never my family, nor my team. Nightshade is my family, the three of us were a team. Maybe we can still be a duo, even after all these years…_

_I looked down and saw a rose in a crystal glass. I smiled and bent over to pick it up, seeing a flash of yellow and gold on the rooftop._

_'Maybe…. Maybe I can be good.' I thought before walking into the shadows._

**_A few days later…_**

_Something changed my mind. I'm not sure what, but I got skittish at the thought of facing the Teen Titans as a… friend. Or at least teammate. So, I ran from Kid Flash when he asked me to join again. He was so startled that when he finally started looking, it was too late. I'd already disappeared, thanks to the help of my dead sister._

_I looked over and smiled at her, "That's a pretty cool trick. Wish I could do that." I muttered wistfully and she pushed me out of the wall. I felt the vines pull at me, then wrap around me and form a figure and clothes. I turned to look and a lump formed and all the vines started un-growing and moving towards the lumo. They slipped off the wall and started filling up the space, changing colors and forming her clothes and skin and hair. The wall was now clear again as I looked at my sister for the first time in…. what, five, six years? It seemed like an eternity and I could barely hold back the sob and I threw myself at my big sister. I breathed in her comforting scent, flowers, specifically nightshade, and, if you really paid attention, a little bit of hot cocoa and vanilla (__**A/N my brother ran up to me and hugged me yesterday, and when he pulled back he says in a dead serious tone, "You smell like hot chocolate." Couldn't stop laughing…**__) _

_"I missed you so much… I had to stay away though, I didn't want to risk your safety." She smiled at me, "But hey, I'm here now, so let's not dwell on the past, yeah?"_

_"I seriously don't understand how you managed to pick up an accent that none of us got to." I teased._

_She shrugged, "Hey, I've been able to speak over 100 languages since I was three. Can you really blame me for picking up an accent after that? Anyways, it helped- most teachers and students can't cuss Kirundi. Who was I to complain?"_

_I laughed. It startled me how easily we slid back into this routine with Nightshade's easy charm (once you got past the poison and thorns) and my easy laughter. She was the only one I knew who could actually make me laugh with a short phrase. My real laugh had gone extinct these last few years, replaced with a cruel imitation of laughter. It was more like a cackle, honestly. But Nightshade's mere presence had made me do a complete three-sixty mood change._

_"Well, we should probably go hide now… although I still don't get why we're hiding. But hell, why not?"_

_We laughed before running off into the sunset…_

_Not._

_Nightshade teleported us through the wall._

_I'm not gonna deny it- I'm nervous. __**Very**__ nervous. Because you know what, Jericho is a __**cape**__. A __**Teen Titan**__. They don't like me at all! Minus Kid Flash, but I really don't want to think about that._

_"Hey Jericho! I'd like you to meet my little sis, Jinx." Nightshade introduced me to the blond boy. He smiled and waved at me, then signed something to Nightshade. She nodded before conveying the message._

_"He says, 'Are you still a criminal? Or did you quit?'" _

_I nodded, "Yeah, I quit. I'm not a villain anymore, but I'm not a cape." Jericho looked at Nightshade._

_"Cape is the nickname for hero." He smiled and nodded, then went back to strumming his guitar._

_Nightshade was right. I walked around, I felt all the tension that scared, stubborn six and a half year old girl kept pent up and all the tension cunning, confused teenage leader had pushed away, to busy to deal with, too conflicted and untrusting to stop and take a breather._

_I tilted my head up and breathed in the scent of this safe haven, the air permeated with the soft perfume of flowers and a small bit of Nightshade's signature scent._

_I don't know if Kid Flash will ever find me up here- I doubt even I would think to look up there! IT's only a matter of time, but… I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to be happy with my sister and second real friend in the world. I just hoped this one wouldn't betray me like Ellie. I sighed at the thought of my loss of control that day, how scared Ellie was and how she immediately shunned me._

_I looked at Jericho and his concerned countenance. He signed out (in regular English sign language, thank God!) 'Are you alright, Jinx?'_

_I almost told him I was, then I stopped. No more lying, Jinx. I shook my head and looked over the horizon. Jericho came and sat next to me, and for a long while we just sat there, already fast friends. _

_There was something holding me back, a weight in my heart that wouldn't leave. I pulled the H.I.V.E. Five Communicator out of my pocket, and without a second glance, threw it off the mountaintop._

_Jericho bumped my shoulder and I turned to see him smiling at me as though he was saying, "Nice one, Jinx!"_

_Man, he really did remind me of Connor…_

**_One month later…._**

_Jericho and I were just sitting around, trying to see the bottom of the mountain. I squinted, "Man, there are not clouds and we still can't see it!"_

_He signed something in his special language, "I see Kid Flash."_

_I nearly fell off the mountain right then, "WHAT?!" I shrieked, stumbling to my feet._

_"Jinx, for some odd reason, feels the need to run away from Kid Flash and the rest of the Titans. I dunno why, but I think my lil' sis is scared."_

_Jericho nodded in agreement to Nightshade's statement and motioned for me to follow him. He began to jog to the path, one that I hadn't noticed before. _

_"It's another way off the mountain." Nightshade told me helpfully. I nodded and ran down it…. Only to be blocked by that arrogant speedster._

_"Jinx!" he cried, "I've been looking for you all month!" I tried to dart around him, then turn around but there he was again, so I did the unthinkable and probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done-_

_I jumped off the mountain._

_"__**JINX**__!" he bellowed, his voice echoing to the bottom, where it bounced up again._

_'I'm going to die.' I thought. 'That was so stupid of me! Why can't I just talk to him!'_

_But, luckily- I HATE that word- my sis was looking out for me and a large beanstalk-y like thing busted out from the side of the mountain, and I ended up sliding down it like a super long slide. It was AWESOME!_

_I fell off the end of the beanstalk with an ungraceful thud. The beanstalk slide immediately receded and disappeared._

_"Ok, gotta hurry, where to run from the fastest boy ALIVE!" I shouted the last word as a portal opened underneath me. When I shot back out, I was back in Jump City. There was a little note on my lap. It read,_

_Jinx,_

_I know that you're scared and all- we're the same, you know. Tough and brave on the outside, timid and skittish on the inside. I know the idea scares you, but eventually he's going to catch you. I hate saying this, but maybe you should just talk to him know instead of prolonging this._

_Then again, I probably wouldn't so you probably won't either, will you?_

_A. B. Nightshade _

**_One month later…._**

_I ducked into the alley, heart pounding. 'Just my luck.' I thought bitterly._

_"Jinx! Get back here, you crud-munchin' traitor!" Gizmo shouted. I rolled my eyes. I could easily cream them, but… I didn't want to fight them. Kyd Wykkyd teleported in front of me and I growled, my eyes glowing. They trapped me in and Gizmo laughed victoriously. It reminded me of the school bullies… and just like the school bullies, I wouldn't be fighting them. I'd take the blows and wait for them to back off. _

_Billy was the first one to attack me. The fight ensued, me mostly dodging attacks and them attacking sloppily. 'Wow, they really feel apart without me!' _

_Mammoth punched me and I hit the wall, cracking it. I groaned and staggered to my feet quickly, but not quickly enough. Soon enough, I was taking punched left and right…_

_Until a large wave of purple magic knocked them away from me, "Now, while my little sister may not want to beat you up, if only for the sake of your pride, I have no such reserves. In fact, I think I might enjoy this a little." The voice stated coldly, stepping out of the wall as the vines formed…. Well, HER._

_"Jinx has a sister?" Mammoth said, stating the obvious._

_"Yes, a very angry one in fact." The she swept her arm out and another wave of magic flowed from her fingertips. Kyd Wykkyd and See-More were the only ones who managed to evade it. Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy Numerous were blasted into the wall by the hex, and vines immediately grew from it and shackled them to the wall. Then, nightshade flowers grew and bloomed literally right under their noses, so when they breathed it they were knocked out cold. Then, she spun and her short skirt swirled as she created a circle of the dark purple/ black magic and pushed it out. It went out the ripples that a stone created in a pond. Then she pressed a hand to the ground and her eyes glowed she pulled her hand up and purple/black magic followed her hand. She pushed it back into the ground and black, minuscule, thread like roots created a shape of a giant cat thing, its wings outstretched. Then, it started to pull itself out of the ground, straining to free itself from the ground the tried to yank it back. But, the brown creature finally, FINALLY got out of its grasped and its fur turned dark purple with black markings. It growled and began to advance towards the boys. _

_Suddenly it lunged forward and scratched both of their cheeks- a shallow scratch. But it turned dark very quickly and both boys fell to the ground, comatose. The claw mark lost the ugly color, but became deep and probably quite painful._

_"Let's go." Nightshade ordered, stalking out of the alley. The cat-thing (griffin) returned to the ground and flattened out, leaving only a black handprint turned into the concrete. _

_I followed Nightshade wordlessly, still not talking as she healed my bruises. We locked eyes and I grinned,_

_"You wanna swap powers?"_

_Our laughter filled the city, melodic and light._

**_Three weeks later…_**

_I quickly ran into the alley, immediately leaning against the wall for support. I sighed in a mixture of relief and exhaustion 'I think I lost him…'_

"What are we running from?" Someone whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Wow. Just, WOW. I've had stories that are shorter than this chapter! I've had stories that are the length of this SINGLE chapter! I couldn't bear to split it up though, so... there's only one chapter after this, i think, and that'll either be the epiloge or the real final chapter... and then an epilogue. I'll just have to see what happens. **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	3. A Visit to Marzaroli Manor

**This is the last story! OMG! Ahhh! So short! Well, not really, it was a grand total of 37 pages, 14170 words, 8 reviews, and 7 followers, and 6 favorite. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Visit To Marzaroli Manor **

I counted tiles on the floor of the med bay where everyone was, avoiding everyone's eyes. When I finally looked up, I was shocked at what I saw.

Beast Boy was already crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Raven had her hood up, but I could see little crystalline tears falling out from the cover of her hood. Cyborg looked like he wanted to say something, but would also start sobbing if he did. When I met the eyes of Starfire, she sobbed loudly and flew over and trapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Um, there- there. It's ok, uh, it happened a while ago… my parents weren't very nice people anyways, they kinda deserved it." I told her. My gaze drifted over to Kid Flash, who's face had every emotion imaginable on it- shock, rage, sadness, disbelief, amazement, and… love?

"Wow, you're friends had some very interesting reactions to that." Nightshade laughed from where she was leaning against the door. My eyes widened and I grinned madly.

"Alice!"

She made a funny face, "Ug, don't call me that, Jinxie. It's awful. Horrendous. Worst name ever." She shook her head, "So, didja find anything that would lead you to believe Jinx is trying to infiltrate your group and kill you in your sleep?"

"Jinx.. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-" Robin started, tears falling from under his mask, but I interrupted him,

"Yeah, well, not many people do know. Anyways- it doesn't matter; my parents were horrible people who killed people without batting an eye. They never had any remorse for the people's families who they killed. I never really had a good bond with them, my _sibling_ were more like my parents than my real parents were."

Robin looked like he was about to say something, but Nightshade interrupted him, "Look, you guys seem to be pretty thick, so I'll just spell it out for you- we didn't like our parents. The only traumatizing part was them dying in front of us and Connor having to become an assassin."

"So… you guys wanna go to our old house? We had the best property ever. And, no offense or anything, but I think our training courses we 20x better then yours, Robin." I told him confidently.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted, still sounding a little choked up. Nightshade and I exchanged grins.

"This may feel a little… weird." She warned them before vines exploded from the walls and pulled them into them.

"That was an… interesting experience." Raven said monotonously as she was pushed out of a tree in the woods- _my_ woods.

I looked up and closed my eyes. I turned around and pointed to my left, "House is that way." I ran through, laughing as Kid Flash kept trying to use his super speed to get through super fast, but couldn't due to all the trees. I raced forwards, then jumped up and pushed off a tree, directing myself higher and towards one a 10 yards diagonal. I continued the pattern of zigzagging back and forth until I broke out of the forest with Nightshade at my side and the Teen Titans behind us.

I looked at the dilapidated building in front of me, covered in vines and ivy. Everyone looked a little skeptical at the sight of the house.

"I can fix it!" Nightshade reassured them. They looked a bit on the disbelieving side and I mentally smirked. She ran into the center of the clearing and spun in a circle, letting her lavender magic form a ring around her. She then pushed outwards and the magic spread out like a wave. As it passed, the grass returned to its normal dark green color, the multitude of dead trees lying around came back the life and, almost like a human pushing itself up from the ground, used it branches to heave itself up and planted thick roots into the ground. The Titans watched in astonishment as the property came back to life, new trees growing (Japanese cherry blossoms, Weeping Willow, etc.) and vines pulled columns and the rest of the house back into shape. Plants moved to reveal high tech training equipment. Some old, scraggly trees disappeared into the ground to show a miniature waterfall, which had been muffled due to the trees.

"Wow…" Kid Flash murmured, at a loss of words for the first time as he took in this beautiful paradise that Jinx grew up in. _'It looks even better than it did in her memories.'_ He thought.

"What do you guys think?" Jinx asked. I smiled at her and sped to her side, wrapping an arm around her small figure.

"It's beautiful."

She grinned, "C'mon, I wanna show you guys the inside." She and Nightshade ran inside, leaving the rest of us to follow her. I looked at Robin smugly,

"I told you she was good."

Nightshade and Jinx were waiting for us inside. I took in the beautiful marble stairs that were on both side of the large entrance 'hall'. There were doors lining the walls down the hall between the two sets of stairs. Next to the base of each stairs, there were doorways that led to different parts of the house.

"Here, you can see our room." Nightshade suggested and walked up the large stairs with no shoes.

"Remember to take off your shoes." Jinx added before running upstairs behind her sister. We followed them, admiring the painting and drawing hung on the walls. Jinx pointed out one of a girl in a cradle,

"Bella drew that of me when she was a kid. She's a fantastic artist; in fact most of the stuff on the walls are hers. She taught me how to draw." Jinx told me, a happy smile on her beautiful visage.

She pointed to another set of stairs at the end of the hall. "We're in the attic. I have my own room, but Nightshade and I decided to share a room anyways. We obviously had more than enough room for each of us to have our own floor."

"Dude… How many floors to you have?" Beast Boy moaned.

"We've got seven floors, three of them are underground." Jinx informed him as she lightly tapped up the stairs, chasing after her sister's long shadow. I was kinda freaked out by her sister's shadow- it showed vines waving out of her.

Jinx's saw what I was looking at, "There are vines in the wall and Nightshade's shadow shows where they are. I thought she was like, the Slenderwoman or something when I first saw it. She's not though, no worries." Jinx laughed enchantingly.

We trudged (well, everyone but me, Jinx, Nightshade and Raven) up another two floors.

"My rooms on this floor." Jinx said and hopped off the spiral staircase's end.

"I thought you said you had seven floors!" Beast Boy accused.

"We do." Nightshade melted out of the wall, scaring the crap out of Beast Boy. "Stairs are over there." She pointed to the end of the long hallway were a closed, dark oaken door was.

"Duuuuuude… that's so creepy."

Nightshade shrugged and walked down the hall. I looked at the labels on the doors- there were seven, by the way, not counting the one to the attic- and three doors had the same names on them. The first was Ebony and Cyrus, the second was Ebony, and the third was Cyrus.

"They liked to share a room and keep other things that they couldn't or wouldn't put in the shared room in their private room." Jinx informed us.

The next one we passed said 'Connor'. It was firmly closed, unlike the other doors, which were open a crack. Cyborg leaned over and touched the doorknob, only to receive a shock of sorts.

"Ouch! What the heck was that?!" He asked, holding his hand.

"We don't go in Connor's room." Nightshade told us flatly.

Across the hall from that was the Game Room, which didn't have a door, just an empty doorway. Next to that was a kitchen. BB and Cyborg looked inside, obviously awed by the high tech gaming stuff there was.

"We liked to play videogames. 'Specially Skyrim. That ones fun." Jinx chuckled. She pointed to the last door (not counting the attic one).

"That was my room. I think I slept in there… twice. Tops." Jinx's door was wide open, showing magenta walls with black designs painted over it. "Nightshade and I had a field day designing this room."

It was the exact same furniture that was in Jinx's room at the H.I.V.E. Five base, except there was some extra furniture that wasn't at that room. Probably because this room was huge, with a walk-in closet, a huge bathroom 10 yards in length and 5 yards in width. Their were lots of framed pictures on every space available- one with Jinx and a girl I recognized as Ellie, another with Jinx getting a piggy-back ride from her brother with Nightshade laughing in the background, Nightshade with a flower growing out of her open palm, Jinx, Connor, and Nightshade riding horses in a large field, Nightshade and Connor as a kid, pictures that Nightshade had drawn for her (signed in the bottom right corner was _Alice Belladonna 'Nightshade' Marzaroli- _doesn't take a genius to figure out who drew them.)

Most of the pictures were of nightshade flowers or Jinx. Jinx and Connor, Jinx on a horse, one of Jinx and Nightshade, and multiple ones of Jinx sleeping in her crib as a baby. The one thing I noticed- there were no pictures with her parents. There were pictures were people had been ripped out or faces scribbled out, but the parents were never really in the picture. _'Guess she wasn't kidding when she said they didn't like her parents.'_

"Let's go upstairs!" Jinx urged us, walking out the door with her hand in her sister's.

"Into the creepy attic?" Beast Boy stuttered Jinx rolled her eyes at him,

"Did you not pay attention to the attic in my memories? It's not creepy." Jinx defended as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She opened it to reveal carpeted stairs (the carpeting was grey with little swirly vines) and she flicked a switch on the wall and the lights turned on.

There were five stairs, then a platform, then another ten stairs, except this time to the right. Jinx and Nightshade bounded up the stairs and into the attic. When we got their, I was astonished at how comfy and warm it made me feel. There was a big, queen sized bed, a bathroom, tables and padded chairs, large windows with billowing white curtains, a fireplace, and five orbs on the shelf above the fireplace.

"What are these?" Robin asked, pointing at them. I answered with my back turned to the fireplace my sister was standing in front of, staring at the orbs,

"These orbs show our life force. Nightshade and I are the..." My words died off as Nightshade whispered my name. I looked over at her to see her staring up at the glowing black orb...

Our eyes met, "He's alive."

A boy ducked inside the hotel to escape the rain. He walked up to the front desk, holding his bag tightly.

"Hi, can I help you?" the girl at the front desk asked.

"Can I have a room, please?"

"Sure! What's your name, sir?"

His piercing blue eyes met the attendant's, "Connor. Connor Marzaroli."

**The End**

**So.. I'm writing a sequel. Just so you know... Follow me so you'll know when it comes out! Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my day and I can't wait to see the response to the sequel.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**~Songbook12**


	4. Author's Note- Please read!

Hey guys guess what! The sequel to this is up! It's called Dark Shadows, so go check it out!

~Songbook12


	5. HIIIII

**Hey there! This is a notice because...**

**I want you all to go read my little bro's story! Yes, my little brother begged and begged and BEGGED for me to post his very first story on my account, and so I did!**

**Lie, I offered, but eh- who cares?**

**So, it's a really good story considering a) it's his very first story EVER and b) he's only 9. So no hating, people.**

**Please go read it because it would make his day to get a nice review!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
